The Hero and the Detective
by R a i d e n.XIII
Summary: Drabbles of SoujixNaoto. Drabble 7: "You really are a fool, but that's another part I love about you."
1. Let Me Protect You

**First drabble is based on rank 8 of the Fortune social link ^^**

* * *

**Let Me Protect You**

_Let me protect you, Naoto..._

"Why, Souji-senpai...?" Naoto mumbled to herself as she sat on her bed, her knees pulled up to her chin. "Why do you wish to protect me so much...? Was it true what you said just now...?" She blushed as the following words left her lips, "You protect me because you love me...?"

"Are you talking to yourself again, Detective Prince?" a male voice said from out of nowhere, startling the blue-haired girl. She turned her head toward the window, locking eyes with the boy she had just been thinking about. Souji Seta was looking at her with a grin on his face, hanging on the windowsill from outside. "May I enter?"

"...S-Senpai, how did you get up there?!" Naoto freaked out, her blush only intensifying. "This is the third floor!"

"I'm a good tree climber," the silver-haired boy explained as he climbed through the window, landing on the floor with his feet with a soft thud. "Is it something detectives occasionally do?"

"D-Do what, Senpai...?" the girl asked softly, hiding her face with her cap. Because of that, she couldn't see him. It made her a bit more comfortable.

Until he did the following.

"Talk to themselves," Souji explained as he lifted the girl's chin, making her look at him forcefully. He took the cap from her head with his other hand, placing it down beside her. "Well?" He sat down, his face close to hers, her chin still being held up. Naoto couldn't talk, the only thing she could do was blush. "...You're not as emotionless, calm or reserved as you think you are, Naoto Shirogane. I've never met a girl in my life that blushed so much..."

"S-Senpai... I..." She shot him a glare, her calm demeanor returning slowly. "Then you must not have met many girls in your life, Senpai."

"Ouch, right on the spot." Souji chuckled. "Well, even if I haven't met that many girls, I know I'll always like you best. And call me Souji, not Senpai. It's so impersonal, Naoto." He heaved a sigh, releasing her chin and turning away to look at the wall. "I've told you my feelings, but you haven't answered yet... Maybe I might seem cold... but I really do love you, Naoto..."

Said girl watched his cheeks turn red; a rare occurrence. "Sen—Souji... you never blushed before... How can you be so serious? Why me? Why not... Amagi-senpai?"

"I just don't like Yukiko that way, nor Rise, nor Chie... Not anyone. You're the only one I like that way, believe it or not." He sighed again. "And from your reaction, I guess you don't believe me... I wonder... would a gesture of some sort make you believe me...?"

"What kind of gesture?" she asked suspiciously, eying the boy cautiously.

"Well... How about you figure it out what gesture it'd be? You're the detective after all, aren't you?"

"...But... I'll have to guess... I can't figure it out just like that..."

"Guess, then," Souji encouraged, turning his head back at her.

Naoto slowly looked up to meet his eyes, only to turn away immediately. "...I... well... I-I... think either a hug or... a kiss would be that gesture..."

A smile tugged on the corner of his lips as he questioned, "Out of those two, which one would you like best?" The blue-haired female's cheeks turned red yet again, her mouth shut so she wouldn't speak. "If you're not going to answer, I'll make the choice for you, Naoto."

"F-Fine, give me a hu—" She was interrupted before she could finish her sentence. The thing that stopped her was the feeling of his lips on hers. Finally...

Even though Naoto Shirogane would never admit it, she wanted to choose the latter. But... she figured she'd be embarrassed, or that he wouldn't want to kiss her because his feelings for her weren't real. That he just... lied. But she knew he hadn't lied. She was a detective after all; she knew those things.

Souji slowly began to pull away, keeping his face close to hers afterward. "You chose the wrong one, Naoto..."

"...S-Souji-senpai..." she muttered, her eyes hazed over, her cheeks still tinged a dark shade of red. "...I still haven't gotten an answer to my question, Souji-senpai..."

"Naoto, just Souji. Just Souji, not Souji-senpai. And what question?" He seemed confused. "You haven't asked me any question I haven't answered to."

"...Oh, then that was the question I asked myself..." she whispered, smiling sheepishly. Something she had never done before.

"Well, maybe I can answer to it."

"Why do you wish to protect me?"

"Naoto, I did answer to that, didn't I? It's because I love you..."

* * *

**If you liked; there's more to come 8D;;;**

**I love reviews, so don't be afraid to leave one and tell me what you thought =3 Suggestions are more than welcome!**


	2. Sacrifice

**I'd like to remind you that these are drabbles. Therefore, this isn't a continuation of the first drabble.**

**Anyway, please enjoy the next one :D**

**Oh, and I want to thank Naoto-sama for the kind review ^^**

* * *

**Sacrifice**

"What is this thing...? I get a bad feeling from it..." Rise murmured, feeling scared, although she was safe and sound outside the dungeon. Chie, Yosuke and Teddie looked at the pigtail-haired girl, both confused and worried.

"What is wrong, Rise-chan?" Chie asked carefully.

Rise stayed silent for a few seconds. "...It's... it's Death!"

"Death?! What do you mean, Death?!" Yosuke freaked out, running toward the girl with her Persona.

Chie punched him on the shoulder, glaring at him in a deadly way. "Shut up, Yosuke! Let her focus!"

At the battlefield, the leader of them all was as calm as possible. The reaper was merely observing them, not doing anything because they didn't do anything.

"We'll be fine, Rise," Souji responded with a confident grin. He grabbed a flustered Naoto's hand, pulling her in his arms. "I have Naoto with me after all."

"S-S-Souji!" The blue-haired girl turned a dark shade of red, but didn't make an attempt to pull away from him.

"...Souji...?" Rise repeated slowly. "...WHY ARE YOU CALLING SENPAI SOUJI?!"

"Calm the hell down, Rise!" Kanji yelled angrily, holding a golden plate close to him. "What are we waitin' for?! Lessgo kick that thing's ass!"

"Y-Yes. You're right, Kanji-kun..." Naoto muttered, finally pulling away from Souji's grasp. She wobbled over to a spot where she thought she was able to attack the reaper whilst the others surrounded him as well. Her cheeks were still crimson-colored, and her legs felt like pudding. "I hope I don't drop my gun..."

"Be careful, okay, Naoto?" Souji asked in concern as he looked at the blue-haired girl.

Yukiko pouted. "What are we, Souji-kun? Aren't you concerned about us?"

"Well, yeah..." the silver-haired male muttered, determined to stop this conversation as soon as possible. "Let's start!"

After a lot of Mediarahans, Primal Forces, Hassou Tobis and Megidolas, the reaper's health was close to zero. However, as it used Mamudoon, Souji had a bad feeling... He knew he was going to get hit. And he knew it was going to happen soon.

Naoto had the same feeling, even though she had an immunity to both light and darkness skills. Once she looked at Souji, she could almost feel the power of Death that would destroy him. Kill him.

"Souji!" she shouted in panic, running towards him as fast as her legs could go. "Not you! Not now, not ever!" She pushed him aside roughly, taking the blow for him. The silver-haired boy watched in horror as she fell on the ground, but was luckily only unconscious. But Souji didn't know.

Kanji and Yukiko both wanted to run at her, but their leader stopped them. "Stay there and fight the reaper! Its health is close to zero, finish it off!" The two Persona users nodded, continuing to attack the powerful shadow. "Naoto..." Souji picked her up, holding her securely in his arms. A few minutes later, Kanji and Yukiko joined him. Kanji held a brand new sword in his hands.

"How is she, Senpai?" he asked worriedly, squeezing the two weapons in his hands tightly.

"I don't know..." Souji answered truthfully, staring at Naoto's face with a gentle and concerned look. "...Why did she sacrifice herself...?" He felt tears starting to well up in his eyes. "Naoto... wake up..." Yukiko patted the boy's shoulder as if to comfort him, but it didn't help. The tears were now rolling down his cheeks. "Please wake up, Naoto...!"

A soft groan escaped the blue-haired female's lips as she began to move. "Ugh... Ngh... What happened...?"

Souji's eyes widened, a smile spreading over his face. "How are you feeling?" He had to do his best not to squeeze her to death in happiness. It was out of character for him, but then again, he loved her. And not just a little. To see her take that blow like that, then watching her fall and thinking it killed her... it caused his heart to ache painfully. Or rather, a constant jabbing in his chest. He really thought he had lost her...

"I guess I'm fine..." Naoto mumbled, her cheeks heating up yet again as she noticed the position she was in. "...I saved you, didn't I...?"

Souji nodded, his smile fading. "Why did you do that?! I can't believe you put yourself at risk for me! How reckless... You made me think you were dead, Naoto..." He heaved a sigh, holding the girl closer to him. "Don't ever do that again, please. I was so scared..."

Kanji and Yukiko looked at each other, then at them, and decided they needed to be alone for now. They slowly took steps backward, leaving them by themselves. However, they didn't even notice, too busy looking at one another.

"I'm sorry..." Naoto whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck so she felt a little more safe. "I just... thought you could have died... And since I'm immune to darkness, or rather Yamato Takeru... I thought it wouldn't hurt me. I thought wrong." She smiled at him gently.

"Yes, you did... I still don't get it, though..."

"I did it because I love you, silly."

"...Silly? Naoto, what has gotten into you?"

Naoto blushed even more, turning her head away from him. "S-S-Should I t-take that the w-wrong way...?"

"..." Souji stared at her, mouth wide open. A second later, he burst out laughing. "Ahahaha! Naoto, the cool, calm detective is turning into a perverted softie!"

The only thing Naoto could do at that point was pout.

* * *

**Fufufu, please excuse me for letting Naoto make a perverted comment XD**

**And I'm proud to say that I use this team in New Game +, and kicked the reaper's ass five times already ^_^ I think it fears me now XD;;;**

**...Hehe, again, please review! :D**


	3. Envy

**This next drabble was requested by Naoto-sama ^^**

**Thank you, everyone, for reviewing :D**

* * *

**Envy**

"Naoto is acting so freakin' weird all the time, sheesh..." Kanji mumbled to himself, his hands tucked in the pockets of his trousers. He was frowning and looking at the ground. "She's always blushing when around Senpai..."

"Kanji!" Souji's voice called out, snapping the white-haired male out of his trance. Kanji looked up, only to see their leader run toward him. "Kanji, have you seen Naoto?"

The younger boy heaved a sigh. "Nope, can't say I have. Somethin' wrong, Senpai?"

"Well, we would spend some time together today..." Souji muttered, folding his arms in front of his chest. "I hope she won't run away again like she did at the swimsuit competition."

"Why would she run away from you, Senpai?" Kanji questioned, remembering that Naoto actually was with the silver-haired male almost all the time. "...Senpai... are you two going out, or somethin'? She's acting all weird and blushing so much."

Souji's cheeks turned red as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well... m-maybe..."

"S-Souji-senpai..." a soft female voice said softly from behind him. Souji turned, and Kanji took a step aside to see who it was, even though they both already knew.

"...What the bloody hell?!" Kanji yelled as his eyes went wide. Souji was quite surprised as well; he was frozen and his mouth had fallen open.

Naoto fidgeted uncomfortably under their gaze, her cheeks tinged red. "S-Stop staring at me..."

"How could I possibly stop staring...?" Souji asked in a daze, taking a few steps her way. "You look..." He cleared his throat, and smiled, "beautiful..."

The girl's cheeks turned even more red, and she moved her hand upwards to pull her cap down. Something she would always do when she was shy, or blushing. She was both right now. However, her cap wasn't present, and thus she couldn't hide like she wanted to do.

"Where's your cap, Naoto?" Kanji asked curiously, meanwhile mentally kicking himself for looking at her so intently. But how could he not do that? She—Naoto Shirogane—was wearing a _dress_. A dress! It was completely obvious this hadn't been her own choice. Kanji thought she looked even cuter than normal, far more cute actually. How could he not be envious of Souji now? He was dating the cutest girl in the whole wide world... Kanji felt something he had never felt before; jealousy.

"My cap... um..." Naoto stared at the ground, her hands clasped behind her back. "Rise-san said it didn't match with the dress, so she took it from me..." Her eyes glared at the ground. "She also made me wear this dress..." See? Obviously not her choice.

"I guess I'll have to thank Rise later," Souji said happily, closing the distance between them. "The dress looks really cute on you, and it even matches your hair and your captivating eyes."

"S-S-Senpai!" the blue-haired female stuttered in embarrassment, looking up at the silver-haired boy. Upon seeing his sweet smile and kind gaze, she found herself unable to move. "...H-How does it match my hair and eyes...?" She placed a lock of her hair behind her ear without noticing she did so. It was a far too feminine thing for her to do. If she hadn't liked Souji so much, she would have never, _ever_ acted like this.

"It's light blue, your hair is also blue as are your eyes. I thought you were such a smart detective, Naoto," the silver-eyed boy teased, slowly reaching his hand out to grab hers.

Naoto glared at him, calmly responding, "I am clever, Senpai. You often tell me so."

"Hmm, maybe I was lying."

"No, you weren't lying. I know you we—EEK!" Naoto jumped backwards when she felt Souji grab her hand. She tripped over her own feet, almost falling on the ground. However, both Souji and Kanji reacted fast, and both grabbed one of her hands. The girl blushed again, looking from Souji to Kanji. "T-Thank you..."

"Welcome," the boys replied in chorus, smiling at her.

"Naoto-kun, if you take Kanji-kun, I'll take Senpai~!" Rise yelled in excitement, showing up from out of nowhere. She skipped toward the three people, her face gleaming with joy.

Kanji turned red, his eye twitched and his legs could barely carry his weight any longer. "...RISE, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYIN'?!" he shouted furiously, running at the girl with an enormous speed. Rise turned pale and ran for her life.

"...They are fast," Naoto said, impressed by the speed they took off at.

"RISE, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Kanji yelled as loud as he could, his eyes burning in her back in anger.

"I'm sorry!!" she yelled back, waving her arms up and down in a hyperactive way. The white-haired boy stopped running, huffing greatly. Rise stopped as well and turned around, blinking. "You okay there, Kanji?" He nodded, leaning with his hands on his knees. "...You are jealous of Senpai, aren't you? You like Naoto-kun, am I right?"

Kanji blushed again, not wanting to answer. "...I don't, okay? I don't..."

"...It must be hard to see her like that, huh?" the pigtail-haired girl whispered with a gentle smile. "You probably want her to be happy, even though it will be with Senpai—"

"Shut up! Leave me alone!" Kanji shouted before running off again. He ran outside, not caring about where he went, as long as he could be alone. Yes, he liked Naoto. Yes, he wanted her to be happy. Yes... he was selfish, because he wanted her to be happy with him. He had been doubting his sexuality because of her, for god's sake!

Kanji sighed, and sat down on the ground next to the river bank. He stared at the water for who knows how long. All he knew was that it had gotten quite late, because the sky had turned a darker blue color. He got up slowly, kicking against a pebble. It landed in the water, leaving the water unable to show his reflection for a few seconds.

When it became clear again, it seriously scared the hell out of Kanji.

"Naoto...?" he asked softly, his eyes wide yet again. He saw her reflection in the water... The boy looked around, but she was nowhere to be found, only in the water's reflection... "The hell?!"

"_Kanji-kun, you really like me...?"_ Naoto's reflection questioned, her eyes not cold, but gentle and concerned._ "Hm, the detective didn't know..."_

"Naoto, why Souji-senpai? Why... why couldn't it have been me?" Kanji didn't care about looking like a complete idiot right now. All he wanted was an answer.

"_Kanji-kun, you can't choose about who you fall in love with. There was a chance I would have fallen in love with you, for all we know. But I don't want you to stay unhappy because of me. Don't think about me that way any longer, alright? There are a lot of other girls who would love to be your girlfriend. I'm very sorry to say it couldn't have been me..."_ Naoto's reflection showed him another smile._ "But you're a very good friend, and I'm happy you're always there for me... Please let's support each other for ever, alright?"_

Kanji nodded, smiling back a little. "Alright..."

* * *

The next day Kanji wasn't depressed, nor was he angered. He was actually walking around with a big smile on his face the whole day. It made people scared, but he didn't care.

The white-haired male suddenly saw a familiar girl walk a few meters away from him; Naoto.

"Naoto!" he exclaimed cheerfully, running at her. The girl turned around, only to be tackled in a hug. "Let's support each other!"

The blue-haired female blushed, letting her bag fall to the ground in surprise. "K-Kanji-kun, what are you doing?!"

Kanji pulled back, and grinned. "Thank you for yesterday."

"Yesterday? What happened yesterday?"

"...It's nothin', I'm just glad we're friends."

Naoto smiled, and gave him a nod. "Yes, me too."

* * *

**...The ending is kinda weird, but okay xD;;; And this is pretty long for a drabble... *can't write short things all that well xD;;;***

**Hmhm, well, since reviews make me update more~ XD;;;**

**Teddie: Please review to keep the drabbles going :D**

**Me: Yesh, listen to Teddie XD**


	4. A “Nice” Surprise

**O.o; I'm on fire, uploading yet another drabble XD;;;**

**Again, thank you for the reviews, even though you didn't have much time to review the last drabble XD;;;**

* * *

**A "Nice" Surprise**

Souji yawned as he opened the door to the Dojima residence. Nanako greeted him with the usual happy smile and hug.

"Big brother, will you play a game with me, please~?" the young girl asked cutely, tugging on his jacket gently.

The silver-haired boy smiled tiredly, and patted her head. "Sorry, Nanako. I'm very tired. I think I'm going to take a shower and then go to bed."

"Oh... alright," the brunette whispered in disappointment, her hand releasing the fabric of his jacket.

Souji crouched down in front of her, and looked her right in the eyes. "I promise I will play a game with you tomorrow, okay?" He flashed her another smile.

"...Okay, big bro!" Nanako said as she smiled back. She kissed his cheek before running back over to the television. "Oh, big bro?" Souji stopped in his track, and turned his head to look at her. "There were some weird noises coming from upstairs, but I was too scared to go... Can you take a look?"

"Sure. Good night, Nanako."

"Good night, big bro!"

Souji walked upstairs and to his room, yawning yet again as he opened the door. He pulled off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt, throwing them on his futon afterward. The young male walked outside again, and went inside of the bathroom. He blinked a couple of times, frowning as he noticed the large cloud of steam in the room. Not only that was weird, the sound of running water was quite... strange as well. Especially since Nanako was downstairs, Dojima was still at work and Souji himself was... well, just standing there.

All of a sudden, the sound of the water stopped, and the shower door was opened. Souji couldn't see clearly, like with the fog in the television. He guessed the glasses wouldn't work with this, though.

As he narrowed his eyes, he could vaguely see a female silhouette. ...Wait, female?

_That's certainly not Nanako..._

The silver-haired male blushed, suddenly feeling like he was getting suffocated. The body was far too... developed, to be Nanako's. _Far_ too developed from all Souji could see.

He noticed the person's silhouette coming closer, causing his heart to speed up. It became clearer and clearer who it was...

"Naoto?!" Souji shouted in surprise, staring at the girl, who was only holding a towel close to her.

Naoto's eyes went wide, and her cheeks turned red. "S-S-Souji?!" She reached her hand out toward the sink, and grabbed something. Souji couldn't see what it was, and wasn't sure if he wanted to know or find out either. "GET OUT!"

"...N-Naoto, why are you pointing that gun at me?!"

"OUT!" she yelled, ready to shoot at him. Souji almost ran through the wall in shock if he wasn't chased out by her. He ran to his room, blushing and panting heavily. Naoto joined him a few minutes later, wearing her normal school uniform and cap. "W-Why did you come home so early...? I... I wanted to s-surprise you!"

"You certainly surprised me..." he mumbled out of breath, rubbing the back of his neck.

The blue-haired girl smiled a little, still blushing a dark shade of red. "It didn't exactly go as planned, haha... It was difficult to get in here without letting Nanako-chan notice, too..."

"...Oh yeah, she told me she heard some weird noises come from upstairs." Souji stared at Naoto, who blushed in embarrassment this time.

"Er, well... I... tried to climb up here... I succeeded, but I made quite a smack on the ground when I fell..." The girl's blush intensified. "I might be a pretty good detective, but I'm a terrible tree climber... Maybe you could teach me, Souji-senpai?"

"Only if you promise not to scare the living daylight out of me again by pointing that gun at my head..." he murmured, slightly pouting.

"Oh, but it was pretty funny to see you panicked like that."

"You are an evil detective, Naoto. A sexy, evil detective."

Naoto blushed once again, and glared at him. "You pervert!" She grabbed her gun, and held it up at him again.

Souji turned pale and laughed nervously. "N-Naoto, I thought we agreed to not do that again!"

"I didn't agree yet, _Senpai_."

"...Oh crap..."

* * *

**Beware of Naoto's wrath, Souji XD**

**Naoto: *points gun at Souji* To save his life, you have to review... *evil aura xD***

**Me: ...Calm, Naoto, ca**—

**Naoto: *shoots me xD***


	5. Chocolate Filled With Love

**This one is really short... but I guess a drabble should be short XD**

**I'll just thank everyone for the reviews when uploading the next drabble, otherwise people might get annoyed xD;;; *hides in a corner xD***

**Naoto: *sweatdrop* Enjoy, please...**

* * *

**Chocolate Filled With Love**

It was a relatively normal day at Yasogami High. Souji was greeted by a lot of his friends, but not the one he wanted to see the most. Not that Naoto could still be called a mere friend, but still.

"Souji-kun, are you free this afternoon?" Yukiko asked as she came walking toward the silver-haired boy, who stood in front of his shoe locker. He nodded and sighed, not taking his eyes off the package in his locker. Yukiko looked at it as well, giggling softly. "Another gift from Hanako?"

"Oh god, she just won't leave me alone..." Souji said with a slight whiny tone to his voice. "I wouldn't have minded if the message was still the same, but... they're just getting grosser and grosser!"

"Gross?" the black-haired girl repeated as she blinked in confusion.

Souji's face turned a light green as he mumbled, "Only these messages are like rape already... I feel harassed..."

"That wouldn't really be the first time." Yukiko laughed like... well, Yukiko. Meaning the laughing fit would probably take a while to stop.

The next day Souji felt even more disturbed. The looks Hanako shot him were _slightly_ sickening. Slightly as in; Souji wanting to jump out of the window just so he wouldn't be so close to her. But Dojima would kill him if he did that. And Nanako... Poor Nanako, she'd be so worried.

Jumping out of the window wasn't an option. Damn.

What about transferring, then?

...No, then he wouldn't be with his friends and Naoto...

Couldn't he just throw Hanako into the television?

...No, Naoto would find out for sure, and something told Souji she wouldn't love a murderer...

Dammit, he was running out of options...

When the last bell finally rung, Souji sped out of the classroom and to his shoe locker. He groaned upon seeing a new package. But this time it looked different. The package was a dark blue instead of hot pink, and the note was written neatly...

Naoto had given this to him.

The silver-haired male smiled, whispering, "Thank you, Hanako, for giving her this idea..." He laughed softly, followed by a sigh. "Maybe you're not _that_ bad after all..."

The note read:

_Chocolate filled with love._

_~Naoto_

* * *

**This actually happened to me XD She seriously gave me the chocolates in the game, which said 'chocolate filled with love'. I just had to write something about it, even though this turned out to be more about Hanako being a stalker xD;;;;;**

**Naoto: *facepalm***

**Naoto's shadow: Please review, everyone~! *giggle***

**Naoto: ...You cannot be me...**


	6. Never Piss Off the Detective

...*hides behind a rock so people won't kill me* I know, it's been long since my last update D8 But at least I updated it now xD;;; *shot*  
Oh, and slight spoilers ahead, just sayin' D:

* * *

**Never Piss Off the Detective**

Naoto's eyes flashed across the ominous bedroom, an annoyed sigh leaking from her lips. She rubbed her head as if it could soothe her headache, something that all these… _nitwits_ caused. With Souji taking the day off for some unknown reason, she was left in charge. Now, she knew more than anyone else why he was so urgently needed.

Yukiko was yelling that she needed to join the team as she was the only good healer around, to which Teddie only yelled an even louder reply that he was much better at it than her. Chie and Yosuke were arguing over whom had better battle skills, which resulted in Yosuke ending the discussion with a well known high-pitched scream, something that occurred only when he received 'a critical hit to the nads'.

This ruckus was enough to make Naoto lose her cool; even she couldn't handle it anymore. Right now, she felt the urge to scream back at them to shut their yaps. Perhaps she'd even do it.

_Darnit, Senpai, why did you have to take the day off? These lizard-brained imbeciles make me wanna…_

The girl's lips curled up into a sadistic smirk, her thoughts pretty satisfying, despite knowing she could never carry them out. Or could she? Nah, that'd be too much of a blood bath.

"Naoto, please take me along with you!"

"No, I'm much more needed, pick me!"

"Me!"

"Nuh-uh, me!"

Naoto growled in frustration, a vein on her forehead dangerously close to popping. The yelling didn't end; therefore, drastic measures should be taken.

"ALL OF YOU, SHUT UP!"

The blue-haired female huffed, her eyes glaring at all the ignorant morons that were with her.

"God, I wish Senpai wouldn't have left me to be in charge! I've never been so pissed before!" she hissed through her clenched teeth, her fists clenched with her nails digging into her palms. "Now, would you all be so kind to _shut up_ so I can do what I have to do?"

"…What's that?" Yosuke asked, dumbfounded. The sudden outburst sure scared the hell out of him. It's a good thing he had gone to the bathroom before they left, or he would have needed clean underwear.

"What do you _think_?" Naoto growled, her eyes burning with anger. "I have to pick the team members for this expedition, you idiots! But the only person that was able to behave while all of you were screaming like a pack of baboons was—"

"Me?" Rise squealed as she pointed at herself, completely oblivious to the dark, scary aura her friend emitted.

"No! _I_ was the only one able to control myself!" the young detective yelled, pulling her gun out of nowhere. "Therefore, I'm going in _all by myself_! That way, I can spend some time away from you imbeciles!"

Her fellow teammates watched her with widened eyes as she marched straight into the portal that led to Magatsu Inaba. Rise frowned and quickly went to stand in the middle of the room, calling forth her persona.

"…Guys, um…" she mumbled somewhat uneasily.

Everyone immediately thought that the worse had happened, that shadows had jumped on her and ripped her to pieces. But… it was still Naoto, right? She wouldn't get hurt _that_ easily, right? And… they wouldn't be preying on her… right…?

"Rise, what's goin' on? Did the shadows get her?" Kanji bellowed as he rushed to the pigtail-haired girl's side, hoping to catch a glimpse of Naoto somehow.

"Er, not _exactly_…" she replied, a nervous laugh following after the last word left her lips.

"Then what is it?" questioned Chie quietly, walking over slowly. "I'm worried, tell us what's going on, Rise…"

"Well…" said female began, "The shadows are getting a severe beating from her… She really must have been furious at us."

"This is the first time I've actually felt bad for shadows…" Yukiko mumbled. Several people nodded their head in agreement.

So, what did all this teach them?

Never.

_Ever._

Piss Naoto off.

* * *

Y'all got that? Don't piss her off D:  
Naoto: *still fuming with anger*  
Me: ...*backs away* As for the people who miss the romance, NEXT DRABBLE WILL HAVE SOME 8D If that's not true, you can shoot me xD


	7. Fool

**Fool**

Rain was pouring down from the deep gray sky. Naoto found herself at her locker, looking around for her umbrella but she couldn't find it. She'd get a cold if she went outside without it. The girl quietly sighed and headed for the door, pulling her hat down slightly as if it would shield her face from the rain.

"You'll get sick going outside like that," said a voice she knew all too well. Naoto turned on her heel and looked straight into Souji's eyes. "You left your umbrella at home, hm?"

"W-what makes you think that, Senpai?" stuttered the girl as she looked away; his smug expression made her nervous. "Th-this was exactly my intention. Yes, my intention…"

Souji chuckled, "To get wet and catch a cold? You're not a very good liar, Naoto. Come, I'll share my umbrella with you."

He took her arm and pulled her outside. He held the umbrella above their heads and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, the rain splashing down on the right half of his body in progress. The corner of his mouth twitched at the cold feeling that spread throughout his clothes.

Naoto noticed this and softly laughed to herself. "That wasn't a very smart move, Senpai." She tried to hide her amusement but failed miserably; her smirk was proof of it.

"Naoto," Souji whispered as he leaned in to her face, his eyes twinkling with mischief, "it's Souji. Sou-ji."

Naoto's cheeks reddened and she attempted to look in a different direction, but his gray orbs held her gaze. "Er, I…"

"Say it."

"S-Sou… ji–"

Naoto was silenced by Souji's lips crashing down on hers. The girl's blush returned only ten times worse as the first time as she stood there, frozen solid. Souji threw his bag and the umbrella on the ground and pulled Naoto closer to him; he wasn't planning on giving up until she'd return the kiss.

Naoto recoiled; the rain had complete drenched her and the coldness was spreading quickly. She shivered and looked at the silver-haired boy with a look of disbelief. "You're risking our health just to get a kiss out of me?"

Souji bit his lip and scratched the back of his head. "I…" He heaved a sigh, looking ashamed of himself. "Yeah… I guess I did… I'm sorry." He crouched down to get both his umbrella and bag, but Naoto stopped him.

"You're a fool," she mumbled as she held onto him, her arms wrapped around his waist. "You could've just asked me…" Naoto buried her face in his soaked jacket as a futile attempt to hide her red face.

Souji chuckled as he patted her head and lifted her chin. "I will the next time."

* * *

_Ding-dong._

Nanako rushed toward the front door and opened it. She greeted Naoto with a smile and pulled her inside by her arm.

"So, your big brother wanted me to visit him today, Nanako-chan?" Naoto inquired, following the young girl up the stairs.

Nanako nodded. "Yeah, big bro isn't feeling too well and said it'd make him feel better if you came by."

"I see." Naoto's lips curled up into a smug grin. She said goodbye to Nanako and then entered Souji's room, already knowing what she'd encounter. Without turning away from the door, she stated, "It must be karma."

Souji was lying down on the couch, wrapped in a blanket. He let out a grumble, followed by a cough. "I get it, I get it…"

Naoto made her way toward him and leaned over him, her face close to his. "You really are a fool." Her lips gently met his forehead. "But that's another part I love about you."

* * *

NO I'M NOT DEAD. *weeps* I was just, er, hiding under a rock for... very long... yeah, that's it... *cough* ...F-FORGIVE ME. *weeps more*


End file.
